User talk:Alex RandomDraggon Dax
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to Vocaloid: Ultimate Alien. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roads (Talk) 01:35, July 13, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. 2 things Are you from deviantART? Also, a M Rated Story isn't allowed here. Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 05:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes I'm RandomDraggon.deviantart.com . It's not really that M....it's just for some of the explicit sences I want to put in there to be safe. But those can be skipped without missing any vital information for those younger fans or people who don't like guy on guy or OC and character. I suppose i could change it to T+ but I don't know...I do kind of want some publicity of it though. (even though I havent really updated it in forever). Oh, lol. But still, it's a kid show. Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 08:15, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Although this is late, Brian is right. The highest rating allowed here is PG. Nothing more. This is a block warning. Roads is watching yooooour . 21:52, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Good. Just please type "~~~~" at the end of each message so I know who you are. Those four tildes are a piece of code that gets turned into a custom signature that you can customize . Roads is watching yooooour . 22:09, July 28, 2011 (UTC) One more thing: I can modify your signature to link to your userpage and talk page. Just copy/paste the following code into your signature box. The Carrot That way, "The" will link to your userpage, and "Carrot" will link to your talk page. Roads is watching yooooour . 11:15, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :I have edited the above code so it won't appear as links there so you can see all that you need to copy/paste. :Roads is watching yooooour . 11:40, July 29, 2011 (UTC) You didn't get it right. Put a space between the brackets after your profile link and before your talk page link. So it would be "...Dax|The]] TheRoads is watching yooooour . 20:46, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Perfect. Roads is watching yooooour . 20:49, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Asking Can you please make a pic of me?I have light blue eyes,glasses,long dark brown hair,and no freckles. Snowie (Leave a Message... OR MELT!) 00:27, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i forgot to give you credit :/ /[,.,[10: Age of Extremis|(^]].^) 16:04, December 5, 2011 (UTC)